behind the scenes
by chang-squared
Summary: mike and tina, just before season three


Hello! This is my very first fanfic. I've decided I'm going to do a paragraph about Mike and Tina throughout season 3,have a lot to catch up on! This is just my start, to show you guys my style of writing, I have rated this M because I'm not going to lie, I don't mind SMUT. Anyhow, I don't know whether this is relevant but I'm English, and I realise this is an American sight, so go easy on me, I tried to include American words, but I doubt it's any good.. But yeah, erm.. I decided to do this obviously because I'm a major TIKE fan, ever since 'hairography' I know TIKE aren't the power couple, but to all to all the Tike supporters out there, it shows we appreciate true love, because we notice the background moments that's what brings us attached to TIKE right? Anyway, I really don't mind criticism, so go ahead and point out my flaws, and I will get onto changing it! ENJOY!

It was the day before summer was over, and Mike was over at the Cohen-Chang residence. Tina had put 'singing in the rain' on and was snuggled against Mike, while he gently danced his fingers across her lower stomach.

'Thank you' Mike said calmly.

'What for' Tina said in confusion. 'For our movie day?'

'I don't know, you've given me so much this summer, spent so much time with me, and I don't appreciate you enough' Mike said looking down at the girl in front of him. 'I love you, Tina'

Tina reached in to kiss Mike, she knew exactly what he had mean, Tina had given Mike her virginity over the summer, she knew it was what they both had wanted, and in all fairness she knew it must have been hard for Mike, he was a teenage boy with urges. 'No problem, I wouldn't, change a thing about you, or us' Tina said slightly out of breath after her passionate encounter with Mike.

Several hours later Mike and Tina had eaten lunch with Tina's parents and we're now settled cosily on Tina's bed.

'I can't believe it's my senior year' Mike whispered kissing Tina's neck.

Mike had noticed Tina inch away from him.

'Tee, what the matter'

Tina looked up at Mike 'Nothing' Tina said.

'We've been dating a year, I'm pretty sure I know when you're upset' Mike commented.

'Don't make me say it Mike, you know what I'm on about' Tina said, sitting up.

'Tee, it this about me being a senior, and you being a junior?' Mike anxiously asked.

'It doesn't matter' Tina spat out.

'Well, it's obviously bothering you, and we haven't really discussed it, I keep trying to bring it up, but you just change the subject' Mike said staying calm.

'Stop pushing this Mike' Tina said slightly raising her voice.

'Stop pushing what Tina' Mike said leaning towards Tina. 'I just want a discussion, talk to me Tee'

'Mike, I'm tired. We have school tomorrow, and you should leave' Tina said with a sigh.

'Tina are you for real, it's only 1 in the afternoon' Mike said clearly beginning to become annoyed. 'just talk to me'

'OK mike, let's talk' Tina said angrily. 'Let's talk about how this time next year, you'll be on your way to college, and I'll be here with a broken heart, because you think you we should go our separate ways' Tina said tears beginning to form. 'Come on Mike let's talk about how our relationship is basically on borrowed time' Tina glared at Mike.

'Where is this coming from?' Mike said clearly shocked by Tina's words. 'Tina, I have no intentions on ending our relationship, you know that, you know I'm in love with you, and I don't even know why you would even think any of that stuff' Mike calmly spoke.

Tina was kind of being a bitch with Mike, he only wanted to talk, but she was generally scared about Mike leaving, yes it was a year away, but she knew that this year would fly. If she's honest with herself she hasn't been that worried about it since her sister brought the topic up.

Flashback

'So, Mike's a senior, what you going two doing about that?' Eva said.

'Huh?' Tina said looking up from her mobile. 'What do you mean?'

'Tina, I know Mike's hot' Eva laughed. 'But you two are young, can you really deal with a long term relationship' Eva said seriously.

This got Tina thinking, she couldn't function properly when Mike went on a 5 day holiday to visit his grandparents in China at the beginning of this summer, how was she going to cope without seeing Mike for days, weeks, or even months?

'Uh I dunno, we haven't really discussed it'

End of flashback

This is why Tina didn't want to discuss it, she didn't want to know about how their relationship may have to come to an end, so that's why for the past month or so, she's been avoiding the topic.

'Mike, just go' Tina knew Mike was trying to be calm, but she really needed to think, and she just wanted some Tina time. She stood up and chucked Mike jacket at him, and pointed to the doorway, he just sat on her bed, and didn't move. Tina made the first move and walked towards the door opening it, and standing in the hallway just above the stairs. 'Mike, come on'

Mike stood up and walked towards Tina. 'Tina, I'm not leaving until we've talked about this' Mike said with a weak smile.

'Jesus Christ Mike, just go' Tina said now raising her voice.

Mike just glared. And began to shout 'Tina, what wrong with you lately, you've not been yourself since you and your sister little spar day, what shit has she been saying, it's her has told you to be a complete and utter bitch with me isn't it, Christ Tina you need to think for yourself, not listen to everything your sister says' Mike said aware of Tina's Father now standing at the bottom of the stairway.

Tina started to fill up, and was speechless. Mike never raised his voice, and especially never in front of Tina parents. By this time Kyle(Tina's father) had made his way upstairs 'Come on Mike it looks like you need to cool off, I'll run you home' Kyle said calmly.

'No its fine, I'm perfectly capable of walking' with that said Mike stormed downstairs and slammed the door behind himself.

Mike then ran as fast as he could, with one million thoughts running through his head *why did he snap at Tina* *why was he a jerk to Mr Cohen Chang* Mike reached his house a good 30 minutes later, and ran straight to his room, ignoring his parents greetings. He slammed his door behind him, causing a few things to fall off his shelf. Not that he cared, he sat on his bed, tears starting to form in his eyes, and he had his head in his hand. Mike was not an aggressive person, and he would never get angry at Tina, of course they had their arguments, but he would never raise his voice in her house, and call her family members, and he would never disrespect Tina's father. He had only just gotten Tina's dad to approve of him and that took a year.

4:38PM

THE COHEN-CHANG RESIDENCE-

Tina walked downstairs after taking a nap to see her parents sat on the sofa.

'Hey sweetie' Tina's mother said.

'Hey' Tina said sleepily. 'Has Mike not called' Tina said with an anxious tone.

'No, and he had better not call again' Tina father snapped.

'Kyle, don't' Tina mothers pleaded.

Kyle looked over and saw his daughters face now beginning to tear-up. 'He just has a lot of making up to do' Kyle said with a sigh.

Just as Tina was about to reply, there was a knocking at the door. In the Cohen-Chang residence they had a policy that Kyle would always answer the door, so as Kyle stood up to answer the door, he was shocked to see Mike standing in front of him.

'yes?' Kyle questioned.

'Mr Cohen Chang, i-im here to apologies, urm, I over reacted, and I'm truly s-sorry sir'. Mike stuttered out.

'Michael, come in, I think you need to sort this out with someone else, don't you' Kyle said as he allowed Mike into his home.

Mike was shocked, no one ever called him Michael except his parents, but he didn't mind, Kyle was letting him in, that's all he cared about right now. Mike then took his shoes off as he always did, and made his way toward the front room, to see Tina, she had pyjama shorts on, exposing her long tanned legs, and a tank top. Mike stood silently for a few seconds, before he started to open and close his mouth, 'T-t-tina, im-'

Tina began to walk towards the kitchen for a little privacy, as she knew Mike wasn't the best at admitting he was wrong, and she knew he would have been nervous in front of Tina's parents. Mike just followed like a kicked puppy.

As they were in the Kitchen, Tina stood by the island, and stood as if she was waiting for an explanation. Mike closed the door behind him and walked forward until he was about a metre away from Tina.

'Tee, I'm sorry. I love you Tina, and that's why I snapped, I hate it when I feel like you can't talk to me, and I don't know, you know it's not me' Mike reached for Tina's hands and frowned when she moved to her left out of Mikes reach. 'Tina, don't be like this, I've been at my house trying to come up an excuse, and I know I'm in the wrong, please baby just believe me' Mike stepped forward, relieved when Tina didn't move, he rested his hands on her hips, and moved closer toward her, and smashed his lips against hers, he kissed her at first, until she began to kiss back. Mike couldn't help but notice the sparks that went off every single time he was this close to Tina, he loved everything about her.

As the parted they pressed their foreheads together, and Tina whispered 'Let's go upstairs'

Mike accepted, but leaned in and lovingly kissed Tina neck, before they left to go upstairs.

When they were in Tina's room, they cuddled together, and talked about the future, without anger, without raised voices. This is when Mike and Tina realised maybe their relationship was something special.

Let's just say there was a lot of make-up sex, after their discussion. Tina as well as Mike was happy with their agreement.

They had agreed that Tina would support Mike through the choosing process of colleges, and the agreed that Mike had set his mind on a performing college.

TOMOROW WILL BE MY VERY FISRT CHAPER ABOUT THE MCKINLEY HIGH DAYS! This will be the purple piano project..


End file.
